When a vehicle enters a body of water, an occupant has approximately 1 or 2 minutes to exit the vehicle before the vehicle sinks. Because an engine and transmission are typically relatively heavy components of the vehicle, the vehicle begins to tip nose down upon entering the body of water. If the door is underwater, pressure from the water will prevent the occupant from opening the door. After between 30 seconds and 1 minute, the water rises to the bottom of the window of the vehicle. Once the water is above the bottom of the window, pressure from the water pushes the window against the frame of the door, preventing the window from opening. In order to exit the vehicle, the occupant must either shatter the window or wait until water has completely filled the passenger cabin, equalizing the pressure and allowing the door to open.